Create A Cat
by Nightdapple
Summary: Okay! No more cats! Thank you so much everybody! You shall see da story soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm making a new story so I need a lot of cats. Please send in your cats!**

**Okay please write your ideas like this!**

**Name: please make it a reasonable name. I will not take silly names  
Age: like in moons  
Gender: tom or she-cat  
Description: pelt color and eye color. Basically what they look like  
Personality: what they act like  
Mate: (optional)  
Rank: like warrior, leader, deputy, apprentice, med. Cat, med. Cat apprentice, queen, elder**

**Okay so ForestClan lives in the forest like territory (hence the name). They eat mice, voles, squirrels, birds, and sometimes rabbits. They are very tough about their own things and will kill if a whisker is over the boundry. Being the Clan with the most prey and having the largest territory they are snobby and believe that they should rule over LakeClan.**

**LakeClan is a proud Clan. Although it is smaller than ForestClan is has the most attractive cats. So there are more kits than ForestClan. LakeClan eats fish and water voles. If the warriors are lucky they may be able to catch a few mice. Since their prey is fish they are usually well fed.  
**

ForestClan:

Leader- ?  
Deputy- ?  
Med. Cat- ?  
Med. Cat Apprentice- ?  
Warriors:

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?  
?

Apprentices:

?

?

?

Queens:

?  
?

Elders:

?

?

LakeClan:

Leader- ?  
Deputy- ?  
Med. Cat- ?  
Med. Cat Apprentice- ?

Warriors:

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Apprentices:

?

?

?

Queens:

?

?  
?

?

Elders:

?

? 


	2. Chapter 2

ForestClan

Leader: Ashstar- dark gray tabby she-cat with darker spots, green eyes, very sharp claws (Mate Loonclaw)  
Deputy: Loonclaw- light brown tabby tom with murky blue eyes (Mate Ashstar)  
Medicine Cat: Sorrelleaf- dark brown dusky tom with orange eyes  
Apprentice: **(I need one!)**

Warriors:

Pondwind- gray and black she-cat with golden eyes  
Mossclaw- pale brown she-cat with white underbelly (Mate Frostfang)  
Frostfang- gray and white long-furred tom with ice blue eyes (Mate Mossclaw)  
Owlstripe- dark brown tabby tom with white stripes, dark clear emerald eyes (Mate Ravenpool)  
Apprentice: Fogpaw  
Webclaw- handsome gray tom with orange spots  
Wolf-fang- dark gray tom with amber eyes, long fangs (Mate Tearheart)  
Apprentice: Sunpaw  
Tearheart- pretty silver she-cat with white spots, blue eyes (Mate Wolf-fang)  
**(I need more!)**

Apprentices:

Fogpaw- fluffy tom with blue-gray face, ears, legs, and tail, bright blue eyes  
Sunpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

Ravenpool- black she-cat with pale gray spots, pale blue eyes that look slightly purple at an angle (Mate Owlstripe) mother of Hawkkit (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, pale green eyes), Robinkit (black tom with pale gray stripes, dark blue eyes), and Flamekit (ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders:

Halfear- white and black tom with green eyes and a shredded ear, long scar going across back  
**(I would like one more!)**

LakeClan

Leader: Timberstar- dark russet tom with amber eyes (Mate Cinderberry)  
Deputy: Spidertail- black tom with a very long tail, white chest with stripe on top of nose, golden eyes  
Medicine Cat: **(Need one!)  
**Apprentice: Runningpaw

Warriors:

Stormcall- gray tom with green eyes  
Smokeleaf- smoky gray tabby she-cat with bright leafy green eyes  
Apprentice: Griffinpaw  
Rainsplash- pretty dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Apprentice: Creekpaw  
Swiftfire- white she-cat with ginger stripes down her sides and ice blue eyes (Mate Sandfire)  
Rabbitleap- dark brown tom with gray ears (Mate Fawnlight)  
Apprentice: Crystalpaw  
Sandfire- white tom with a ginger star on his forehead (Mate Swiftfire)  
Nightshade- black she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail tip, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw  
Rainpelt- tabby gray tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw  
Earthfire- stunning light brown she-cat, green eyes with amber rings surrounding pupils (Mate Burntleaf)  
Apprentice: Freepaw  
Burntleaf- handsome dark brown (almost black) tom with green eyes (Mate Earthfire)  
Whiteheron- white she-cat with yellow underbelly, green eyes (Mate Kitefur)  
Apprentice: Mousepaw  
Kitefur- white and brown tom, amber eyes (Mate Whiteheron)  
Apprentice: Raypaw  
Birdwing- pretty tabby brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mate Cowpelt)  
Cowpelt- black and white tom with green eyes (Mate Birdwing)  
Rookwing- gray tabby tom with a few black stripes, amber eyes (Mate Tawnymoss)  
**(Okee dokey that's enough warriors for LakeClan!)**

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Freepaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes  
Mousepaw- pure white tom with blue eyes  
Hawkpaw- white tom with dark brown stripes on his sides  
Tigerpaw- black tom with white rings around his tail  
Griffinpaw- golden she-cat with a black muzzle, tail tip, paws, chest, and stomach, very dark amber eyes  
Creekpaw- very dark tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes  
Raypaw- fluffy white tom with dark gray patches

Queens:

Cinderberry- gray and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Mate Timberstar), expecting kits  
Tawnymoss- bright tawny she-cat with green eyes (Mate Rookwing) mother of Magpiekit (tawny tabby tom with amber eyes), Newtkit (gray tom with green eyes), and Streamkit (gray tabby she-cat with a few black stripes, dark green eyes  
Fawnlight- light brown she-cat with small white flecks, amber eyes (Mate Rabbitleap) mother of Oakkit (dusty brown tom with amber eyes and Forestkit (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

**What? None? I need two!**

Cats Outside of the Clans:

Nero- deep red tom with white paws and tail tip, fluffy bobtail, dark golden eyes, staying in LakeClan to heal


	3. Chapter 3

ForestClan

Leader: Ashstar- dark gray tabby she-cat with darker spots, green eyes, very sharp claws (Mate Loonclaw)  
Deputy: Loonclaw- light brown tabby tom with murky blue eyes (Mate Ashstar)  
Medicine Cat: Sorrelleaf- dark brown dusky tom with orange eyes  
Apprentice: Basilpaw

Warriors:

Pondwind- gray and black she-cat with golden eyes  
Mossclaw- pale brown she-cat with white underbelly (Mate Frostfang)  
Frostfang- gray and white long-furred tom with ice blue eyes (Mate Mossclaw)  
Owlstripe- dark brown tabby tom with white stripes, dark clear emerald eyes (Mate Ravenpool)  
Apprentice: Fogpaw  
Webclaw- handsome gray tom with orange spots  
Apprentice: Fernpaw  
Wolf-fang- dark gray tom with amber eyes, long fangs (Mate Tearheart)  
Apprentice: Sunpaw  
Tearheart- pretty silver she-cat with white spots, blue eyes (Mate Wolf-fang)  
Leafsong- white she-cat with gray flecks, dark green eyes  
Apprentice: Chivepaw  
Eaglecry- white she-cat with silver-gray flecks, graying forepaws, black paws, green eyes  
Iceclaw- blue gray she-cat with one green eye and one ice blue eye  
Pebblepelt- mottled gray tabby tom with black paws and ears, green eyes (Mate Tansky)  
Darktail- small brown she-cat with darker legs, tail, face, and ears, pale green eyes  
Hornetwing- cream tom with black stripes, green eyes (Mate Stoneheart)

Apprentices:

Fogpaw- fluffy tom with blue-gray face, ears, legs, and tail, bright blue eyes  
Sunpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Basilpaw- silver tabby she-cat with orange stripes, aqua eyes  
Chivepaw- light gray tom with green eyes  
Fernpaw- dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Ravenpool- black she-cat with pale gray spots, pale blue eyes that look slightly purple at an angle (Mate Owlstripe) mother of Hawkkit (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, pale green eyes), Robinkit (black tom with pale gray stripes, dark blue eyes), and Flamekit (ginger she-cat with dark green eyes  
Tansky- light tan tabby she-cat with a white paw, amber eyes (Mate Pebblepelt), expecting kits  
Stoneheart- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mate Hornetwing) mother of Yellowkit (cream tom)and Yarrowkit (dark gray tom with black stripes)

Elders:

Halfear- white and black tom with green eyes and a shredded ear, long scar going across back  
**(I would like one more!)**

LakeClan

Leader: Timberstar- dark russet tom with amber eyes (Mate Cinderberry)  
Deputy: Spidertail- black tom with a very long tail, white chest with stripe on top of nose, golden eyes  
Medicine Cat: Shadowfrost- black she-cat with blue eyes**  
**Apprentice: Runningpaw

Warriors:

Stormcall- gray tom with green eyes  
Smokeleaf- smoky gray tabby she-cat with bright leafy green eyes  
Apprentice: Griffinpaw  
Rainsplash- pretty dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Apprentice: Creekpaw  
Swiftfire- white she-cat with ginger stripes down her sides and ice blue eyes (Mate Sandfire)  
Rabbitleap- dark brown tom with gray ears (Mate Fawnlight)  
Apprentice: Crystalpaw  
Sandfire- white tom with a ginger star on his forehead (Mate Swiftfire)  
Nightshade- black she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail tip, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw  
Rainpelt- tabby gray tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw  
Earthfire- stunning light brown she-cat, green eyes with amber rings surrounding pupils (Mate Burntleaf)  
Apprentice: Freepaw  
Burntleaf- handsome dark brown (almost black) tom with green eyes (Mate Earthfire)  
Apprentice: Darkpaw  
Whiteheron- white she-cat with yellow underbelly, green eyes (Mate Kitefur)  
Apprentice: Mousepaw  
Kitefur- white and brown tom, amber eyes (Mate Whiteheron)  
Apprentice: Raypaw  
Birdwing- pretty tabby brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mate Cowpelt)  
Cowpelt- black and white tom with green eyes (Mate Birdwing)  
Apprentice: Flamepaw  
Rookwing- gray tabby tom with a few black stripes, amber eyes (Mate Tawnymoss)  
Duskclaw- black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes  
Envyfur- black tom with purple eyes

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Freepaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes  
Mousepaw- pure white tom with blue eyes  
Hawkpaw- white tom with dark brown stripes on his sides  
Tigerpaw- black tom with white rings around his tail  
Griffinpaw- golden she-cat with a black muzzle, tail tip, paws, chest, and stomach, very dark amber eyes  
Creekpaw- very dark tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes  
Raypaw- fluffy white tom with dark gray patches  
Flamepaw- beautiful flame-colored she-cat with white paws and tail tip, bright green eyes (sorry Lexiflight4evr! Warriors don't know anything called a "lexi")  
Darkpaw- black tom with silver stripes, blue eyes

Queens:

Cinderberry- gray and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Mate Timberstar), expecting kits  
Tawnymoss- bright tawny she-cat with green eyes (Mate Rookwing) mother of Magpiekit (tawny tabby tom with amber eyes), Newtkit (gray tom with green eyes), and Streamkit (gray tabby she-cat with a few black stripes, dark green eyes  
Fawnlight- light brown she-cat with small white flecks, amber eyes (Mate Rabbitleap) mother of Oakkit (dusty brown tom with amber eyes and Forestkit (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

**What? None? I need two!**

Cats Outside of the Clans:

Nero- deep red tom with white paws and tail tip, fluffy bobtail, dark golden eyes, staying in LakeClan to heal

**Okay I don't need any more warriors, apprentices, or queens for both Clans but I need one more elder for ForestClan and two elders from LakeClan.  
Thanks for your help! I'll start the story pretty soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

ForestClan

Leader: Ashstar- dark gray tabby she-cat with darker spots, green eyes, very sharp claws (Mate Loonclaw)  
Deputy: Loonclaw- light brown tabby tom with murky blue eyes (Mate Ashstar)  
Medicine Cat: Sorrelleaf- dark brown dusky tom with orange eyes  
Apprentice: Basilpaw

Warriors:

Pondwind- gray and black she-cat with golden eyes  
Mossclaw- pale brown she-cat with white underbelly (Mate Frostfang)  
Frostfang- gray and white long-furred tom with ice blue eyes (Mate Mossclaw)  
Owlstripe- dark brown tabby tom with white stripes, dark clear emerald eyes (Mate Ravenpool)  
Apprentice: Fogpaw  
Webclaw- handsome gray tom with orange spots  
Apprentice: Fernpaw  
Wolf-fang- dark gray tom with amber eyes, long fangs (Mate Tearheart)  
Apprentice: Sunpaw  
Tearheart- pretty silver she-cat with white spots, blue eyes (Mate Wolf-fang)  
Leafsong- white she-cat with gray flecks, dark green eyes  
Apprentice: Chivepaw  
Eaglecry- white she-cat with silver-gray flecks, graying forepaws, black paws, green eyes  
Iceclaw- blue gray she-cat with one green eye and one ice blue eye  
Pebblepelt- mottled gray tabby tom with black paws and ears, green eyes (Mate Tansky)  
Darktail- small brown she-cat with darker legs, tail, face, and ears, pale green eyes  
Hornetwing- cream tom with black stripes, green eyes (Mate Stoneheart)

Apprentices:

Fogpaw- fluffy tom with blue-gray face, ears, legs, and tail, bright blue eyes  
Sunpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Basilpaw- silver tabby she-cat with orange stripes, aqua eyes  
Chivepaw- light gray tom with green eyes  
Fernpaw- dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Ravenpool- black she-cat with pale gray spots, pale blue eyes that look slightly purple at an angle (Mate Owlstripe) mother of Hawkkit (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, pale green eyes), Robinkit (black tom with pale gray stripes, dark blue eyes), and Flamekit (ginger she-cat with dark green eyes  
Tansky- light tan tabby she-cat with a white paw, amber eyes (Mate Pebblepelt), expecting kits  
Stoneheart- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mate Hornetwing) mother of Yellowkit (cream tom)and Yarrowkit (dark gray tom with black stripes)

Elders:

Halfear- white and black tom with green eyes and a shredded ear, long scar going across back  
Littlefang- Small black tom with light gray paws, little sharp fangs and blue eyes, blind in right eye  
Mousepelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

LakeClan

Leader: Timberstar- dark russet tom with amber eyes (Mate Cinderberry)  
Deputy: Spidertail- black tom with a very long tail, white chest with stripe on top of nose, golden eyes  
Medicine Cat: Shadowfrost- black she-cat with blue eyes**  
**Apprentice: Runningpaw

Warriors:

Stormcall- gray tom with green eyes  
Smokeleaf- smoky gray tabby she-cat with bright leafy green eyes  
Apprentice: Griffinpaw  
Rainsplash- pretty dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Apprentice: Creekpaw  
Swiftfire- white she-cat with ginger stripes down her sides and ice blue eyes (Mate Sandfire)  
Rabbitleap- dark brown tom with gray ears (Mate Fawnlight)  
Apprentice: Crystalpaw  
Sandfire- white tom with a ginger star on his forehead (Mate Swiftfire)  
Nightshade- black she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail tip, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw  
Rainpelt- tabby gray tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw  
Earthfire- stunning light brown she-cat, green eyes with amber rings surrounding pupils (Mate Burntleaf)  
Apprentice: Freepaw  
Burntleaf- handsome dark brown (almost black) tom with green eyes (Mate Earthfire)  
Apprentice: Darkpaw  
Whiteheron- white she-cat with yellow underbelly, green eyes (Mate Kitefur)  
Apprentice: Mousepaw  
Kitefur- white and brown tom, amber eyes (Mate Whiteheron)  
Apprentice: Raypaw  
Birdwing- pretty tabby brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mate Cowpelt)  
Cowpelt- black and white tom with green eyes (Mate Birdwing)  
Apprentice: Flamepaw  
Rookwing- gray tabby tom with a few black stripes, amber eyes (Mate Tawnymoss)  
Duskclaw- black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes  
Envyfur- black tom with purple eyes

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Freepaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes  
Mousepaw- pure white tom with blue eyes  
Hawkpaw- white tom with dark brown stripes on his sides  
Tigerpaw- black tom with white rings around his tail  
Griffinpaw- golden she-cat with a black muzzle, tail tip, paws, chest, and stomach, very dark amber eyes  
Creekpaw- very dark tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes  
Raypaw- fluffy white tom with dark gray patches  
Flamepaw- beautiful flame-colored she-cat with white paws and tail tip, bright green eyes (sorry Lexiflight4evr! Warriors don't know anything called a "lexi")  
Darkpaw- black tom with silver stripes, blue eyes

Queens:

Cinderberry- gray and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Mate Timberstar), expecting kits  
Tawnymoss- bright tawny she-cat with green eyes (Mate Rookwing) mother of Magpiekit (tawny tabby tom with amber eyes), Newtkit (gray tom with green eyes), and Streamkit (gray tabby she-cat with a few black stripes, dark green eyes  
Fawnlight- light brown she-cat with small white flecks, amber eyes (Mate Rabbitleap) mother of Oakkit (dusty brown tom with amber eyes and Forestkit (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Elders:  
Ashfeather- small gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Spottedcloud- light gray tabby she-cat with white splotches, golden eyes

Cats Outside of the Clans:

Nero- deep red tom with white paws and tail tip, fluffy bobtail, dark golden eyes, staying in LakeClan to heal

**Actually, could any of you be so kind and give me some warriors for ForestClan. Being toms will help. It's like all SHECATS in there! Remember, no warriors for LakeClan. Well, maybe. I'll have to think about it. If I get enough cats I'll make a final update and start da story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own LakeClan and ForestClan. But then again I don't own the warriors in there!**


	5. Chapter 5

ForestClan

Leader: Ashstar- dark gray tabby she-cat with darker spots, green eyes, very sharp claws (Mate Loonclaw)

Deputy: Loonclaw- light brown tabby tom with murky blue eyes (Mate Ashstar)

Medicine Cat: Sorrelleaf- dark brown dusky tom with orange eyes

Apprentice: Basilpaw

Warriors:

Pondwind- gray and black she-cat with golden eyes

Mossclaw- pale brown she-cat with white underbelly (Mate Frostfang)

Frostfang- gray and white long-furred tom with ice blue eyes (Mate Mossclaw)

Owlstripe- dark brown tabby tom with white stripes, dark clear emerald eyes (Mate Ravenpool)

Apprentice: Fogpaw

Webclaw- handsome gray tom with orange spots

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Wolf-fang- dark gray tom with amber eyes, long fangs (Mate Tearheart)

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Tearheart- pretty silver she-cat with white spots, blue eyes (Mate Wolf-fang)

Leafsong- white she-cat with gray flecks, dark green eyes

Apprentice: Chivepaw

Eaglecry- white she-cat with silver-gray flecks, graying forepaws, black paws, green eyes

Iceclaw- blue gray she-cat with one green eye and one ice blue eye

Pebblepelt- mottled gray tabby tom with black paws and ears, green eyes (Mate Tansky)

Darktail- small brown she-cat with darker legs, tail, face, and ears, pale green eyes

Hornetwing- cream tom with black stripes, green eyes (Mate Stoneheart)

Nettlesting- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Watermint- light brown tom with watermint colored eyes- calm blue

Acornpelt- gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

Adderstrike- gray tom with yellow eyes (Mate Pondwind)

Ambersky- copper she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightningstrike- black tom with white zigzagged stripes and amber eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray and white tom with black paws

Apprentices:

Fogpaw- fluffy tom with blue-gray face, ears, legs, and tail, bright blue eyes

Sunpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Basilpaw- silver tabby she-cat with orange stripes, aqua eyes

Chivepaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Fernpaw- dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Ravenpool- black she-cat with pale gray spots, pale blue eyes that look slightly purple at an angle (Mate Owlstripe) mother of Hawkkit (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, pale green eyes), Robinkit (black tom with pale gray stripes, dark blue eyes), and Flamekit (ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Tansky- light tan tabby she-cat with a white paw, amber eyes (Mate Pebblepelt), expecting kits

Stoneheart- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mate Hornetwing) mother of Yellowkit (cream tom)and Yarrowkit (dark gray tom with black stripes)

Elders:

Halfear- white and black tom with green eyes and a shredded ear, long scar going across back

Littlefang- Small black tom with light gray paws, little sharp fangs and blue eyes, blind in right eye

Mousepelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

LakeClan

Leader: Timberstar- dark russet tom with amber eyes (Mate Cinderberry)

Deputy: Spidertail- black tom with a very long tail, white chest with stripe on top of nose, golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Shadowfrost- black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Warriors:

Stormcall- gray tom with green eyes

Smokeleaf- smoky gray tabby she-cat with bright leafy green eyes

Apprentice: Griffinpaw

Rainsplash- pretty dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Creekpaw

Swiftfire- white she-cat with ginger stripes down her sides and ice blue eyes (Mate Sandfire)

Rabbitleap- dark brown tom with gray ears (Mate Fawnlight)

Apprentice: Crystalpaw

Sandfire- white tom with a ginger star on his forehead (Mate Swiftfire)

Nightshade- black she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail tip, blue eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Rainpelt- tabby gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Earthfire- stunning light brown she-cat, green eyes with amber rings surrounding pupils (Mate Burntleaf)

Apprentice: Freepaw

Burntleaf- handsome dark brown (almost black) tom with green eyes (Mate Earthfire)

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Whiteheron- white she-cat with yellow underbelly, green eyes (Mate Kitefur)

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Kitefur- white and brown tom, amber eyes (Mate Whiteheron)

Apprentice: Raypaw

Birdwing- pretty tabby brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mate Cowpelt)

Cowpelt- black and white tom with green eyes (Mate Birdwing)

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Rookwing- gray tabby tom with a few black stripes, amber eyes (Mate Tawnymoss)

Duskclaw- black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

Envyfur- black tom, almost green, with purple eyes

Lionfang- light golden tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Freepaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepaw- pure white tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw- white tom with dark brown stripes on his sides

Tigerpaw- black tom with white rings around his tail

Griffinpaw- golden she-cat with a black muzzle, tail tip, paws, chest, and stomach, very dark amber eyes

Creekpaw- very dark tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Raypaw- fluffy white tom with dark gray patches

Flamepaw- beautiful flame-colored she-cat with white paws and tail tip, bright green eyes (sorry Lexiflight4evr! Warriors don't know anything called a "lexi")

Darkpaw- black tom with silver stripes, blue eyes

Queens:

Cinderberry- gray and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Mate Timberstar), expecting kits

Tawnymoss- bright tawny she-cat with green eyes (Mate Rookwing) mother of Magpiekit (tawny tabby tom with amber eyes), Newtkit (gray tom with green eyes), and Streamkit (gray tabby she-cat with a few black stripes, dark green eyes

Fawnlight- light brown she-cat with small white flecks, amber eyes (Mate Rabbitleap) mother of Oakkit (dusty brown tom with amber eyes and Forestkit (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Whispersong- pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, ice blue eyes (Mate Lionfang) mother of Moonkit (very pale almost white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Elders:

Ashfeather- small gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spottedcloud- light gray tabby she-cat with white splotches, golden eyes

Cats Outside of the Clans:

Nero- deep red tom with white paws and tail tip, fluffy bobtail, dark golden eyes, staying in LakeClan to heal

Thank you so much! I will now put up da story when I am done writing it! Thank you once again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own LakeClan and ForestClan. But then again I don't own the warriors in there!


End file.
